A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state device that converts electrical energy to light. Light is emitted from active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers when a voltage is applied across the doped layers. In order to use an LED chip, the chip is typically enclosed along with other LED chips in a package. In one example, the packaged device is referred to as an LED array. The LED array includes an array of LED chips mounted onto a heat conducting substrate. A layer of silicone in which phosphor particles are embedded is typically disposed over the LED chips. Electrical contact pads are provided for supplying current into the LED array and through the LED chips so that the LED chips can be made to emit light. Light emitted from the LED chips is absorbed by the phosphor particles, and is re-emitted by the phosphor particles so that the re-emitted light has a wider band of wavelengths. Making a light fixture or a “luminaire” out of such an LED array, however, typically involves other components. The LED array generates heat when used. If the temperature of the LED array is allowed to increase excessively, performance of the LED array may suffer and the LED array may actually fail. In order to remove enough heat from the LED array so as to keep the LED array adequately cool, the LED array is typically fixed in some way to a heat sink. In addition, power must be supplied to the LED array. Power supply circuitry is typically required to supply current to the LED array in a desired and suitable fashion. Optical components are also generally employed to direct and focus the emitted light in a desired fashion. There are many considerations involved in packaging an LED array so that the array can be used effectively in an overall luminaire. Improved ways of packaging LED arrays for use in luminaries are sought.